VIXX – Hyde
Detalles *'Titulo: '''hyderight|200px *'Artista: VIXX ' *'Mini Álbum: hyde *'''Pista: 2 *'Género: '''Dance, Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 20-Mayo-2013 *'Agencia: Jellyfish Entertainment '''Romanización New generation is back. Yeah we killin’ this track right now We started from the bottom. We just do it now, ah. Just follow Na seolma geureon mareul haesseul riga Neoreul tteonandago haesseul riga Girl jigeumui nareul mideojwo (Nae anen michin sarami isseo) Oh eotteoke seolmyeonghaeya halji Da byeonmyeongira saenggakhagetji Girl eojeui nan naega anya (I sogen michin sarami isseo) Tteonaji mara (nareul tteonara) Neoreul saranghae (ani nega sirheo) Jikil and haideu da naya na domangchijima Nappeun saram aninde neoreul saranghaneunde Geobeul meogeobeorin geu nunbit ireojima Nae soge na anin tto dareun nugunga Nae soge na anin tto dareun na Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Na geu heomhan mareul haesseul riga Neol dachige han ge nail riga Girl ni nunape nal mideojwo (Nae anen michin sarami isseo) Neoman aneun nal (jeonbu geojitmal) Nega aljanha (ani neoneun molla) Jikil and haideu da naya na domangchijima Nappeun saram aninde neoreul saranghaneunde Geobeul meogeobeorin geu nunbit ireojima Nae soge na anin tto dareun nugunga Nae soge na anin tto dareun na Eojet bame nega bwatdeon angmaneun naega aniya Ani sasil nado jal gieogi an na michil geot gata Mageuryeo haebwado nalttwineun nae moseup byeongjeogin suwireul chowolhaesseo Nan neoraneun chiryoga pillyohae deureowa nae momsoge Nae soge na anin tto dareun nugungareul deulkigo marasseo Neoman nareul aneunde nega majimaginde Nega tteonabeorin nae moseup duryeowo na Nae soge na anin tto dareun na Nappeun saram aninde neoreul saranghaneunde Geobeul meogeobeorin geu nunbit ireojima Nae soge na anin tto dareun nugunga Ijen nal haechiryeo hago isseo Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control 'Español' La nueva generación esta de regreso Estamos matando con este tema en estos momentos Empezamos desde el fondo Ahora solo lo hacemos, ah. Solo síguenos No hay manera de que haya dicho esas palabras, no hay manera de que haya dicho que te dejaría. Chica, por favor créeme ahora (Hay un loco dentro de mi) Oh, ¿Cómo explicar esto?, probablemente piensas que es todo una escusa. Chica, no soy el mismo de ayer (Hay un loco dentro de mi) No me dejes (no me dejes) Te amo (no te odio) Soy ambos, Jekyll y Hyde, no huyas de mí No soy una mala persona, te amo no me muestres esos ojos asustados hay una persona diferente, que no soy yo dentro de mí hay un yo diferente que no soy yo dentro de mí No lo puedo controlar No lo puedo controlar No lo puedo controlar No lo puedo controlar No hay manera de que haya dicho esas palabras duras, no hay manera de que te haya lastimado. Chica por favor, créeme, estoy delante de tus ojos (hay un loco dentro de mí) Tan solo te conozco a ti (eso es todo una mentira) tu me conoces (no, no me conoces) soy ambos, Jekyll y Hyde, no huyas de mí No soy una mala persona, te amo no me muestres esos ojos asustados hay una persona diferente, que no soy yo dentro de mí hay un yo diferente que no soy yo dentro de mí El diablo que viste anoche no era yo la verdad es que no me acuerdo a mi mismo, creo que estoy loco trato de bloquearme, pero muestras me veía saltando por ahí, sabía que estaba enfermo necesito un remedio llamado tu, ven, al interior de mi cuerpo Una persona diferente, que no soy yo ah sido atrapado dentro de mí Sólo tu me conoces, tu eres la única tengo miedo de mi mismo si me dejas hay un yo diferente que no soy yo dentro de mí No soy una mala persona, te amo no me muestres esos ojos asustados hay una persona diferente, que no soy yo dentro de mí está tratando de hacerme daño No lo puedo controlar No lo puedo controlar No lo puedo controlar No lo puedo controlar No lo puedo controlar No lo puedo controlar No lo puedo controlar No lo puedo controlar 'Hangul' New generation is back. Yeah we killin’ this track right now We started from the bottom. We just do it now, ah. Just follow 나 설마 그런 말을 했을 리가 너를 떠난다고 했을 리가 Girl 지금의 나를 믿어줘 (내 안엔 미친 사람이 있어) Oh 어떻게 설명해야 할지 다 변명이라 생각하겠지 Girl 어제의 난 내가 아냐 (이 속엔 미친 사람이 있어) 떠나지 마라 (나를 떠나라) 너를 사랑해 (아니 네가 싫어) 지킬 and 하이드 다 나야 나 도망치지마 나쁜 사람 아닌데 너를 사랑하는데 겁을 먹어버린 그 눈빛 이러지마 내 속에 나 아닌 또 다른 누군가 내 속에 나 아닌 또 다른 나 Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control 나 그 험한 말을 했을 리가 널 다치게 한 게 나일 리가 Girl 니 눈앞에 날 믿어줘 (내 안엔 미친 사람이 있어) 너만 아는 날 (전부 거짓말) 네가 알잖아 (아니 너는 몰라) 지킬 and 하이드 다 나야 나 도망치지마 나쁜 사람 아닌데 너를 사랑하는데 겁을 먹어버린 그 눈빛 이러지마 내 속에 나 아닌 또 다른 누군가 내 속에 나 아닌 또 다른 나 어젯 밤에 네가 봤던 악마는 내가 아니야 아니 사실 나도 잘 기억이 안 나 미칠 것 같아 막으려 해봐도 날뛰는 내 모습 병적인 수위를 초월했어 난 너라는 치료가 필요해 들어와 내 몸속에 내 속에 나 아닌 또 다른 누군가를 들키고 말았어 너만 나를 아는데 네가 마지막인데 네가 떠나버린 내 모습 두려워 나 내 속에 나 아닌 또 다른 나 나쁜 사람 아닌데 너를 사랑하는데 겁을 먹어버린 그 눈빛 이러지마 내 속에 나 아닌 또 다른 누군가 이젠 날 해치려 하고 있어 Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop